


29:50

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Series: Connecting/Reconnecting [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: AU, Connecting, Cute, F/M, Lemon, Missing Scene, PWP, S01E04, S01E04: Old Friends, Wall Sex, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: Michael: "I could only afford about half an hour in a place like this."Fiona: "That's all we need..."An AU for S01E04: Old Friends, where Michael&Fi actually get a room in that hotel.Chapter Two from Fi's perspective is up!If you're looking for more than smut, you've come to the wrong place, if you're looking adorable couple-i-ness from everybody's favourite burned spy and former IRA operative, you've come to the right place.Also, the first piece I've ever written from a masculine point of view, but for some reason, I felt compelled to write from Michael's perspective.I'm going to be honest, chapter 2 is much better than chapter 1 (you should all read that).





	1. Michael's PoV

The moment the door closed behind us, I kissed her, my eagerness making me back her up a little too quickly, claiming her mouth briefly in savage kisses as I backed her towards the wall behind me.

Fi didn't seem to notice or object, though...nipping softly into my kiss as I backed her up.

Once I had her against the wall, I quickly covered her mouth with mine and felt her open her mouth to allow me access, her little jaw working at mine while her thin, muscled legs came up and wrapped reflexively around my waist. 

I snaked my hands up under her arms and squeezed the pliant flesh at the base of her breasts while her arms floated up to embrace my neck wantonly. I thrust softly into the flesh between her legs she had just presented to me. Fi slumped slightly into my hands and I knew I had her. 

I was more than hard enough for her after the whole "incident" by the ice machine and she could feel it. I worked at the zipper of her white shorts. When it became evident that there was no way we were getting those things off her without disentangling her legs from me, Fi reluctantly released her legs from my waist and I lowered her to one awkward foot.

She instantly shimmied her shorts and underwear down her thighs and kicked them off over her wedge heels, tossing them on the floor somewhere to the side and her legs were back around my waist, wedge heels pressing into my flanks.

I turned my attention to her shirt, working at the buttons while I let her hands go to my zipper, tortuously slowly the drawing it down what felt like tooth by tooth.

She reached a dexterous wrist into my pants. I gasped as I felt warm, slender fingers grasp my manhood and couldn’t help thrusting into her hand softly. An amused smile cracked on her face as she fished me out of my boxers and slacks, leaving me just tantalising inches from her core.

I angled my hips to brush my newly freed manhood against her wetness and shuddered. I realised I wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. I managed to brush against her twice more before thrusting in roughly, catching her in my arms and holding her tight to me as she gasped and fell limp against my chest.

I looked into her bright green eyes and a smile broke out on her face as she tightened her legs around my waist, urging me to go on.

I drew my hips back and started to move in her, two more abrupt, deliberate thrusts, feeling out the initial resistance of her body before quickly lapsing into a sloppy, desperate rhythm, each stroke of my hips punctuated by a squeeze from Fiona’s heels, pressing me insistently into her hips.

I craned my neck down to kiss her, our tongues intermingling lazily, but each stroke of the velvety flesh setting fire to both of us. Rapidly thrusting into her with quick, punctuated thrusts. 

I looked down and met Fi's eyes as I ran my hands down her back. Fi sighed softly and gazed up at me as I grabbed her ass, pumping into her rapid fire as I lifted her a few inches and turned her, changing the angle slightly. 

I lifted her again and spun her back around, slamming her into the wall as thrust against her. My biceps quivered as they strained to hold her 110lbs form as I thrust up into her, now holding her a few inches above the ground. 

My rhythm faltered as I slipped into her one last time before falling apart. A shiver ran through her walls as she locked up on me, gripping me with a tight, velvet pulse as she twitched and fell apart in my arms. 

I pumped into her several more times as we twitched and pulsed. I caught her in a final, sloppy kiss, teeth clattering together as we shuddered. 

When the kiss concluded itself, I drew back to look into Fi's beautiful face, leaning away from the sloppy point where our bodies were still joined, leaving my now softened manhood inside her. 

Fi met my eyes and then glanced down at her watch before returning my gaze. 

"29:50," she giggled. "Told you a half hour was all we'd need."

 


	2. Fi's PoV

The moment the door closed behind us, Michael covered my mouth eagerly in a passionate kiss, backing me up against the wall quickly, so I nearly stumbled over my feet in my chunky heels, giving me brief little kisses. I nipped at Michael's lips eagerly as he backed me up. Michael pinned me gently against the wall, hands under my arms, squeezing the soft flesh there and covering my mouth with what turned out to be an extremely passionate kiss.

I quickly opened my mouth to allow him access, our tongues intermingled in savage openmouthed kiss. I reflexively brought my legs up and wrapped them around Michael's waist and my arms floated up to embrace Michael's neck wantonly.

Michael was more than hard enough for me after the whole "incident" by the ice machine and I could feel it as Michael thrust softly into the flesh between my legs and I melted into Michael's hands. Michael pulled back slightly to work at the zipper of my shorts before realising there was no way he were getting them off me without me disentangling me legs from him. I sighed and reluctantly detached my legs from his waist while he lowered me to one awkward foot.

I quickly shimmied the shorts and panties down my legs and kicked them off over my wedge heels, tossing them on the floor somewhere behind me and instantly rewrapped my legs around Michael's waist, heels pressing insistently into Michael's flanks.

Michael's hands moved to my shirt buttons, unbuttoning them while I reluctantly lowered myself back to my feet and my hands drifted to his zipper, slowly the drawing it down over his bulging manhood inside.

Once I had it down, I reached into Michael's fly and grasped his hardened flesh. Michael's breath caught in his throat as I wrapped my fingers around his swollen cock. His hips bucked involuntarily as I lightly stroked my fingers over his swollen purple veins. His gunmetal blue eyes met mine with an almost apologetic look. I just smiled at him bemusedly before gently fishing him out of his boxers and slacks and letting go of him with a final stroke down his lightly pulsating shaft, leaving his strained length just tantalising inches from my core.

We paused, looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Michael angled his hips slightly to lightly brush against my core, causing us both to shudder. The feeling of his pulsating veins against my clit made my knees buckle. Michael brushed his length against me twice more before thrusting in roughly, catching me in his arms and holding me tight to his chest as I gasped and fell limp against Michael's chest.

I returned my legs to Michael's waist as our eyes met, his bright gunmetal blue eyes looking down at me with a look of utter adoration. I always loved these moments with Michael when his self control completely faltered and he revealed a little more than he ever meant to about how he was really feeling. A smile broke out on my face and I tightened my legs around Michael's waist, urging him to go on.

Michael started to move in me. He drew his hips back and I gasped as he roughly entered me with two more abrupt, deliberate thrusts. My fingers tightened on his shoulders as he lapsed into a sloppy, desperate rhythm. I punctuated each stroke of his hips with a squeeze from my heels, pressing his hips insistently into my own.

Michael craned his neck down to kiss me, our tongues intermingling lazily, but each stroke of the velvety flesh setting fire to both of us, causing Michael to rapidly thrust into me with quick, punctuated thrusts. 

Michael looked down and met my eyes. He ran his hands down my bony back. I sighed sighed softly and looked back up into his eyes as he grabbed my ass, pumping into me rapid fire as he lifted me a few inches off the the ground without even realising it. 

He lifted me again and turned me slightly, changing the angle before he spun me back around, slamming me into the wall again as he roughly ploughed into me, sawing into me rapidly and roughly as the sweet friction nearly sent me ever closer to the edge. His biceps quivered as they strained to hold me up, each thrust driving us closer and closer to the edge. 

Michael's rhythm faltered as he slipped into me one last time before falling apart. A palpable shiver ran through his penis, causing me to locked up on him, gripping him in a tight, palpating vice that sent Michael completely over the edge, twitching and spasming inside me. We twitched and fell apart together, Michael pumped into me several more times as we twitched and pulsed. Michael moved his hands to my face and caught me in a final, sloppy kiss, teeth clattering together, lips firmly working against each other as we shuddered. 

When the kiss concluded itself, Michael drew back slightly, moving one hand back to my ass to support my weight and leaving one on my face to caress my jawline, leaning away from the sloppy point where our bodies were still joined, leaving his now softened cock inside me. 

I glanced down at my watch and giggled before looking up return to Michael's gaze. 

"29:50. Told you a half hour was all we'd need."

 


End file.
